the Glitch
by Miss Mikayla
Summary: A prologue to the movie Wreck-it Ralph, focusing on the life of Vanellope von Schweetz and her numerous attempts to become a real racer.
1. Prologue

The Glitch

Prologue

It was closing time at Litwak's Family Fun Centre and Arcade, but the owner, Stan Litwak hadn't left yet. He stood in the middle of the arcade, looking around, pondering for a moment, and then began his work. After shuffling a few things around for half an hour or so, he seemed pleased and left the building, but returned shortly followed by a delivery man pushing a large package on a trolley. After a few quick words Litwak thanked the man, and the delivery man left. Litwak then began unboxing his latest purchase. It was a new racing game that had been designed in Japan, with new amazing graphics and latest racing game design. It had been a while since he had a really good racing game in the arcade, and some of the kids had been begging him to get it. So he was certain _Sugar Rush_ would be a great addition to his arcade. It took him a while to set it up in the space he had made for it, which was quite close to the entrance of the arcade. After more turning and shuffling around the new game he was finally please with its position, and plugged it in. After he was positive the game was working correctly and he had tested it all out, he finally locked up the arcade and left.

Turbo saw Litwak leave, and chuckled to himself. This was his chance. To get back all the fame and glory he had when he was in his own game, _TurboTime_. Sugar Rush was the latest and greatest arcade racing game, and he had to be the best in it. After all, he was Turbo, the greatest racer ever! And he knew just how to do it. After the incident with _RoadBlasters_, Turbo had movie from racing game to racing game in the arcade, trying to gain some attention. He had come to learn how to mess with the games code, in an attempt to make himself the best, and the boss. All the past games had glitched out or crashed and been unplugged due to his 'tinkering', but that was only to his advantage, as he now had the knowledge too code himself as a character into a game. He had watched that old man, Whitsack, or whatever his name was, when he tested the game out, so he knew exactly what to do. From his secret hide out he made his way over to the new game. Grand Central Station was silent and empty as most game were either sleeping or in other games seeing their friends after a long day. He easily snuck into Sugar Rush undetected. After scanning the area he saw that the racers were getting ready for a race. He began walking through the game. "So much candy" he criticized. "To sticky and sweet." As he got closer he could hear a monotone voice speaking. "Citizens of Sugar Rush…all hail our rightful ruler…Princess Vanellope von Sc-" Before he could finish his introduction, the princess herself snatched the microphone.

"That's very sweet of you Sour Bill! Hello fellow racers!" she cried. The crowd cheered. "And welcome to our very first random roster race! Every racer can participate! Are yah ready?" As it was their first random roster race, all their names automatically lit up on the board. The princess then teleported from the podium into her white princess racer. Turbo was close enough now to see that her outfit changed when she teleported, from a poofy pink princess dress to white racing gear. And the race began.

"Pfft…noobs." Turbo laughed, and decided to get on with his plans. He had to find the games code room, which would obviously be in the most well-guarded place: the princess' castle. Turbo had no problem finding into the castle. But when he opened the massive castle door he was met with a green ball.

"Who are you?" the same monotone voice came out of the ball. Turbo then realised it had eyes, a mouth and hands and feet.

"You must be Sour Bill." Turbo smiled. "I am …." He thought of the first name that popped into his head. "King… uh … Candy." Sour Bill stared at him.

"We don't have a King. And you don't look like you're from Sugar Rush."

"Well I am king, and I look like this because when we got plugged in my code got muddled, and I must get to the code room immediately to fix it. That Vanilla Pie girl isn't really a princess, she's a game glitch, an imposter." Sour Bill looked him up and down and thought for a few minutes.

"Mmm 'Kay." He grumbled eventually. "Follow me." Turbo silently chuckled as he followed the gullible green ball down the hall.

After a few long minutes, Turbo had programed himself into the game He now was no longer Turbo, but King Candy. "Sour Bill, I have fixed my code, now I must delete that imposters code, or she could ruin my … uh … the game."

"But sire-"

"No buts Sour Bill! For the good of the kingdom!" King Candy chuckled to himself at his cleverness.

He pulled Vanellopes' code box out of the centre away from his and began pulling the plugs out, then pushed it away from all the others. He then locked up the racers and citizens' memory so they would only know him as Sugar Rushs' ruler, and tugged on the liquorice line he had tied around himself for Sour Bill to pull him back in. His work was done. Sugar Rush was his.

The racers on the track we going top speed, Vanellope in the lead followed by Taffyta. "Come on Taffyta, you couldn't beat me even if you tried!" Vanellope laughed.

"Oh your Highness, there's no shame in second place!" Taffyta replied as she sped into first.

"Taffyta, behind you!" Vanellope teleported in front of her "In front of you!"

"Hey! No teleports allowed in the random roster ra-." Everything suddenly went black, as Turbo's handiwork began to take effect in the game.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the views and faves/follows guys! I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas or suggestions plz PM me! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter One**

Vanellope slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she saw everything was still black, but the colourful game slowly came to life as all the pixels loaded and sparkled with its new programming. "Did we just get plugged in?" she wondered out loud. "Sure looks like it." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Wait… what am I wearing?" She twisted and turned around trying to see every detail. Her outfit consisted of a mint green hoodie, a peanut-butter cup double layered skirt, mismatched stockings and black boots. "I love it!" Vanellope exclaimed happily. All of a sudden her whole body became alive with blue code. She felt a weird shaky, electrifying sensation and then zap! Vanellope suddenly found herself several metres away from where she had been standing. Her body trembled and she lurched and fell. "Whoa boy! What in the… that was awesome! What was that? It looked like my code freaked out or something." Vanellope stared at her hands. "Maybe it's just my code getting set to the game. Now, where's my cart? I'm a racer, right? So I need a cart." Music began playing from the race-track's starting line. "Oh! The Random Roster race! My cart must be there!" Vanellope began running to the games centre, where the starting line was. It was only a few hundred metres away. As she got closer, and the longer it took her to get there, the more Vanellope felt the need to speak into the microphone at the podium to settle the racers in and start the race. Which was weird, because only the ruler announced the beginning of the race, right? That was the rulers' job, and dressed like this, she certainly wasn't the ruler, and they wore fancy big clothes, not her clothing style. _Who is our ruler anyways_? Vanellope wondered. She was close enough now to the track to hear everything clearly. The music had toned down now, and she could her the microphone screech a little.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush" a strangely familiar monotone voice droned. "All hail our rightful ruler…" _Vanellope von Schweetz_ her mind echoed, at the same time the announcer continued with "King Candy." _What! Since when did we have a king? Isn't this more of a girls game? You know… Sugar and spice and everything nice?_ Vanellope's mind questioned. She could see the track now and tried to pay attention as the king rambled on about how happy and excited he was and etcetera. At last she reached the race track, puffed from running. _Okay, so where is my cart…_ she wondered. Looking around, she saw that all the other racers we ready and waiting next to their carts, some were staring at her, others were still listening to King Candy. The only cart that was free was a white kart, right at the front. _Maybe that one's mine…_ but as she got closer she saw the crown details and knew it was the kings. By now everyone was staring at her. Why is everyone's' cart here but mine?

"Uh, excuse me, but has anyone seen my cart?" Vanellope called above King Candy. Now the crowd, the racers, and the king were all staring at her.

"And who might you be?" King Candy asked.

"I'm Vanellope, now has anyone seen my cart? All racers need to participate in the first Random Roster."

"Yes, yes we all know that. All the racers carts are here, as you can see. So you must be mistaken if you think you're a racer."

"But I know I'm a racer! I can feel it in my code!"

"Well, your code must be glitched. Because all the real racers _and_ their carts were already here at plug-in. Security! Please escort this game glitch to the Fungeon!"

"What!?" Vanellope yelped. "I'm not a gli-" All of a sudden the same electrifying, shaky sensation came over her and she plummeted into the podium that the king was standing in, sending it topping over into the crowd. Vanellope stared down at herself as her body glitched about, alive with blue coding. She shook her head in shock. She couldn't be. _I'm not a programing mistake… I'm not!_ The starting line was now in a shambles. The crowd was running around like crazy and the racers stared helplessly at one another. King Candy had managed to get himself out of the fallen podium, and screeched into the microphone.

"Security!" then calming himself a bit, he continued. "Everyone, please calm down. We will repair all the damage. We will have our race before the arcade opens!" Vanellope was still frozen to the ground in shock, when all of a sudden someone took her by the arms.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go right now!" She yelled and tried yanking her arms free, but that just ended up hurting her.

"Don't worry kid, we not gonna hurt yah." The éclair guard sniggered as they began to pull her in the direction of the castle.

"No! Let me go! Please! I just wanna race!"

"Glitches can't race."

_Glitches can't race_

Vanellope had struggled with the guards the whole way, even managed to get loose a few times, but somehow the bumbling guards had managed to get her to the castle and into the Fungeon. Of course King Candy came to gloat, after the Random Roster race had finally been run. He told her that if she raced, she would get the game unplugged, because she glitches. Vanellope didn't want to get her game unplugged, where would everyone go? But there was no way she was a glitch… maybe something just went wrong with her code when she got plugged in. Of course she had tried telling King Candy that, but he just laughed. "I know a programming mistake when I see one, and it's written all over your code."

"No! There has to be some sort of problem! I am part of this game! I am a real racer!" she had tried to reason.

"Glitches _cannot_ race! You are not supposed to be part of this game, you are a glitch, nothing more. Now, goodbye."

"Please! If you just check the code room, I'm sure you could fix it!" she cried after him, but he had already left.

So now Vanellope was stuck in the Fungeon, all alone, probably forever by the looks of things. Why wouldn't he listen to her? A king should be kind and care for all his subjects, not toss them in jail because of some simple accident! "I have to get out of here! But how?"


End file.
